


Silver Bells

by msgilliana



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, geriatric pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas Day 13: Bells
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in the same universe as day 12’s fic “Christmas Memories,” but can be read as a stand alone.

43 Ashford Street was a decent-sized house connected to a river. The stone walkway to the front door has seen strangers and familiar faces alike. A two-floor, barn-red house consisting of three bedrooms, one bathroom, an office, kitchen + dining room, living room, and outdoor space, it was perfect for a small family with a new bundle of joy. Seventeen years later, it had dwindled and suddenly grew exponentially. The extra bedroom was now occupied by two teenage girls, and the master bedroom was reintroduced to an old friend.

Currently, the home’s owner and said… friend… were enjoying some adult activities. 

“Jakob, I swear to God I need you to go faster,” the woman said as the man pounded into her. 

“I’m trying, Jean,” Jakob said breathlessly. “These bones, they are old.”

Jean huffed, trying to look over her expansive stomach, which she swore had grown overnight. Her legs were held at the top of her calves as he tried to find a comfortable position for the both of them. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Jean grabbed the edge of the bed. “I won’t be if you stop.”

“How long until the kids get home?”

“I don’t know, now stop talking and fuck me.”

Jakob looked at her questioningly. While he wanted to be there for her and their child, her insatiability was tiring him. It wasn’t her fault, he knew. The pregnancy had caused her to become a ravenous lioness, searching for her next meal. He was more than willing to help, but they were older than they once were, and they both tired quickly. The baby had not only taken space in her body, but used up most of her energy as well. He worried for her, not wanting his love to overexert herself. 

Jean gasps and moans told a different story. 

“Jakob… don’t… stop…” she moaned, eyes closed and mouth agape. 

“We really should start choosing a better time to have sex than in the afternoon,” he noted, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Jean’s heavy breathing was becoming stronger and faster, indicating she was close. Jakob reached low to find her clit, and he gently rubbed the sensitive skin, even more so with her pregnancy. Her eyes opened and she tried to make a sound, but none came. All she managed to finally get out was a rather noisy moan.

“Yes… yes, oh… oh, God.”

He kept thumbing her clit, picking up speed to match his thrusts. Jean’s hips bucked and she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. As Jakob kept pumping, he tried to make out the time on the clock that resided on the wall. He didn’t want to get caught again, Lord knows he didn’t know if he could handle it. It was one thing to be caught when the relationship wasn’t known, but for some reason he still had anxiety about Ola or Otis or Elina finding him in a compromised position, and Jean was carrying their baby. 

“I don’t think it’ll be too long before I finish,” Jakob said. He almost always came before she did. However, he was a man of reciprocity, so he had no trouble using his fingers and mouth to finish the job. 

“It’s okay.”

“Are you close?”

“Ahhh, yes. Yes. God, Jakob…” 

As if God was actually watching down on them, he came inside her. Fortunately, she slammed a fist on the bed, which meant she was coming to.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, FU-“

_ Ring-a-ding. Ring-a-ding. _

The front door opened, the sound of attached bells echoing in the foyer. 

“Mum? Jakob? Are you home?”


End file.
